


Fu*k It

by XMadamRoseX



Series: 1000 Word Kissing Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Otabek has it bad, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: 5 times Otabek tried to not kiss Yuri and the one time he failed.





	Fu*k It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Prompt: 66. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In (Otayuri)
> 
> Not Beta'd! Fast and Dirty!

 

Yuri Plisetsky was a god. Or at least as close to one as Otabek figured he’d ever see. He moved with grace and power that seemed impossible. But it also seemed impossible that he’d be sitting across a table from Otabek in Barcelona, talking his ear off about his visit to Japan. (That he had done all by himself because he didn’t need anyone) He had the most beautiful voice too. It was still soft but occasionally it would crack, and the sweetest blush would dust his cheeks. But the best thing about Yuri Plisetsky, was his lips. They were round and plump, with just a slight tint of pink. Otabek figured it was because of the lip balm he used, since they also were not chapped at all. He wanted nothing more than to lean over the table and capture those perfect lips. It was while Otabek was watching them move and dance with his smooth Russian that a chirpy voice rang through the small restraint. “Yurio!! Imagine finding you here. We were about to get dinner with some people, join us. Bring your friend.” Victor Nikiforov, stood with a blushing Yuuri Katsuki and two other Japanese woman. “Otabek Altin? Right? You took bronze at Worlds with me! You remember Chris, right! He’s on his way with Yuuri’s friend Phichit!” He turned to the blinking Japanese man. “Oh! That was in Russian… wasn’t it.” Yuri grumbled and swore in French.

 

Yuri had won gold, but he was still angry. He had actually hunted Otabek down at his gig! He’d also wore the clothes they found while shopping. Did the boy have no idea the effect he had on others, at only 15! Otabek couldn’t help but stare at him as if he was the primmest cut of meat he’d ever seen and all he wanted was to devour him. He wanted to smash his lips to his and kiss him until his breath demanded he let up. He was wrapped up in Otabek’s hoodie and they stared out at the night water. Otabek was watching the breath taking blond talk about how he didn’t want to do his Expo skate. He had jumped up and moved with the grace of the fairy he refused to be called. He was not only a perfect skater, but he was going to create an entire routine in one night?! His lips shined in the moonlight and Otabek was just about to pull him into his lap when he himself was pulled to his feet. “Come on. We need to go sneak into the Arena. Victor knows a guy and said he’d get us in.” Otabek smiled as he let himself be pulled to what was surely his undoing as a mature, responsible adult.

 

He’d been right. Yuri Plisetsky would be his death. They had made the ice sweat with their performance, with Yuri’s performance. All Otabek did was stand on the side of the ice and “look cool”, Otabek was not cool though. But he was a performer and he could put on a pretty good act if he needed. He had smirked at Yuri, he had bit his glove off as he tried to not think about biting those perfect lips the same way and he had shot him dead, just like Yuri had told him. He’d do anything for the boy attached to those perfect lips. When the routine was done, Yuri had held onto him and talked none stop. They had snuck champagne at the banquet for him and even Victor had slipped him a few glasses. By the time he’d dragged Yuri to his hotel room, he was now mumbling in a mix of Russian and English. Otabek might have ‘accidently’ fallen asleep with him.

 

The next morning Yuri woke with a groan and a headache he said felt like someone was taking an ice skate to his head. He had promised to never threaten to do just that to someone ever again. He had blushed and babbled when he woke up on Otabek’s chest, stripped down to nothing but is sinfully small cheetah print boxers. “I’ve never slept in the same bed as someone, other than Mila and I didn’t have a choice there.” Otabek had smiled and taken the opportunity to push a strand of hair out of his face. He was so beautiful, even in the mornings with a raspy voice and a killer hangover. He wanted to kiss the hangover away and never let the boy feel pain. How did Otabek even stand a chance with someone like him. Yuri licked at his lips and bit the corner softly before jumping out of bed to throw up. Otabek fell back on the bed with a groan. He was fucked.

 

Otabek knew he was insane, that he’d only actually known this boy for days. But the idea of not seeing his daring eyes and perfect lips made Otabek want to throw it all away and move to Russia. But Yuri had not given him any sign other than friendship and if that was what Yuri wanted than Otabek would be the best friend he’d ever had. But it was as Yuri clung to him in front of his gate and whispered in his ear “Skype me as soon as you get home. Make sure to look hot.” That he started to second guess his thoughts on that. He had pulled back and stared at the small blond with the fiery eyes and smirking lips, he could kiss him right now in front of everyone. He could, maybe he would. He leaned in slowly as green eyes stared at him in wonder. But Victor calling for Yuri pulled them both away quickly. “Worlds Otabek! Or come to the European Championships!”

 

Otabek had been weak. After weeks of skype calls, that went into the late hours for both of them; Yuri had convinced Otabek to come see him compete at the European Championships. He had managed to beat Victor of all people and was on an adrenaline high. “I fucking beat him! I beat Victor! Did you see his face when my score came up!?” He was bouncing around his hotel room as Otabek sat on the bed and smiled. He had known he was lost the moment he met this boy, but he had no idea how deep he was. Weeks of sly flirting through texts and skype hadn’t prepared him for Yuri landing in his lap, both legs on either side of his legs. “Fuck it.” Yuri’s lips were on his before he could think to question his most recent outburst. Yuri simply giggled into the kiss and pushed Otabek to the bed. His lips were just as perfect as Otabek had imagined. They were soft and smooth as they ran over his, begging for something deeper. It took everything in his body not to groan as Yuri pulled away with a smile. “I got tired of waiting. So Otabek, are you going to be my boyfriend or not?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
